thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
| species = Normal: Mobian fox Transformed: Pony | gender = Male | age = 21 | eyes = Sky Blue | height = 3'9" (119 cm; fox) 2'8" (85 cm; classic) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 4'0" (121 cm; Boom) | weight = 110 lbs (50 kg) | hobby = Building new devices. Tinkering with airplanes. Going for flights. Hanging out with Sonic. | goals = Help his friends. Protect Mobius. | type of hero = Right-Hand Genius }} Miles Prower, better known by his nickname, Tails, is an anthropomorphic fox born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day, however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails has become more confident, eventually growing into a more outgoing, brave and independent individual, and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Sonic, Tails has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him however he can during their adventures. History Origins Almost nothing is known about Tails' early life. What is known is that Tails was born with the genetic abnormality which gave him two tails, from which he earned his nickname, but also made him the target of much bullying. Also, because of his unusually high IQ, Tails became a master engineer at the age of eight, and was proficient in piloting planes and operating other sorts of machinery. In Tails Adventure, prior to meeting Sonic, Tails had taken up residence on Cocoa Island, living pretty similar days. One day though, while taking a nap in the forest, Tails was suddenly awoken by the sound of explosions. Amidst the chaos, Tails met a frantic flicky who explained that the Battle Bird Armada, led by Great Battle Kukku 15th, had invaded Cocoa Island in search for the Chaos Emeralds located on the island so their leader could conquer the world. During this, Tails saw Great Battle Kukku 15th leading his battalion through the burning forest. Realizing the threat, Tails mustered all his courage and set out to liberate the island. While liberating the island and recovered the Chaos Emeralds, Tails gained an enemy in Speedy. When Tails infiltrated the Battle Bird Armada's undersea stronghold, the Battle Fortress, he was trapped by Dr. Fukurokov, but managed to outwit the doctor and escape the Battle Fortress as it rose into the sky. Tails then invaded the Battle Fortress in his Sea Fox, where he defeated Speedy and afterwards Great Battle Kukku 15th for good. Tails then escaped the Battle Fortress in the Sea Fox as it crashed into the sea. Tails then returned to his workshop to built a larger model of his Remote Robot, only to have it explode in his face. Meeting Sonic In Sonic the Hedgehog 2, a few days after Tails' 11th birthday, Tails had taken up residence on West Side Island where he was bullied by the native animals for his two tails. One day while walking around alone and sad though, he saw Sonic the Hedgehog run past him. Seeing Sonic run like the wind made Tails admire him for how cool he was. With a change it heart, Tails resolved to become as cool as Sonic and began following him. However, Tails was too shy to show himself to Sonic and hid whenever Sonic noticed him. Though Sonic ignored him, Tails still followed him and eventually earned his attention by keeping up with his speed. During an early afternoon, Tails discovered Sonic's biplane, the Tornado, on the beach. Fascinated by the craft, Tails investigated it, but shyly stayed away from Sonic napping under it. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the woods, and Tails sought shelter under the Tornado where Sonic stood by him. There, he saw the destruction of the island and Badniks digging in the ground. As Sonic ran into the attack, Tails reflectively followed him. Arriving in the inferno, Tails and Sonic discovered it was Sonic's arch-enemy, Dr. Robotnik, who was behind this. The doctor had arrived on West Side Island where he turned the Animals into Badniks to find the Chaos Emeralds, which were currently on the island, so he could create the Death Egg to conquer the world. Tails and Sonic thus teamed up to find the Chaos Emerald and save the island. Traveling across West Side Island, the duo claimed the Chaos Emeralds. Along the way, Tails proved a great assist to Sonic and the two build a strong bond. After freeing West Side Island, Tails and Sonic followed the doctor to the Wing Fortress Zone in the Tornado, but when they got there, Tails and the Tornado were shot down. However, Tails returned in time with a rocket engine-enhanced Tornado to help Sonic get to Robotnik in his rocket ship. Back on the ground, Tails watched the Death Egg explode thanks to Sonic, and took the Tornado back into the sky to look for Sonic. There, he saved Sonic from his fall from space and the two of them flew through the sky together. At the end of their adventure, Tails and Sonic had become best friends, and Tails was made his idol's sidekick. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is Tails' best friend, as the two have been inseparable since they first met shortly before the events of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. On Westside Island, Tails saw Sonic running at incredibly high speeds. He was impressed by the cool blue hedgehog and began to follow. Sonic eventually stopped and the two became close friends. He began to hang out around Sonic at all times of the day, catching up with him using his two tails. Eventually, Tails spotted Sonic's Tornado plane, which he grew fond of and is usually seen borrowing it. Sonic and Tails were always there to help each other, their friendship growing until they had a more brotherly relationship. It is often that Tails invents machines for Sonic in his help and also made him three Extreme Gears. In Sonic Advance 3, they are known as the "Unbreakable Bond" when they team up. In Sonic Rivals 2 it is shown that Sonic trains Tails to learn how to run and fight in their free time. Whenever Sonic has an adventure, he always comes to Tails and asks him to come along and Tails is always ready to help. Tails also used to depend on Sonic a lot, but later realized that he cannot depend on him forever. Sonic is also an idol to Tails, and Tails just wants to be as heroic as he is. Despite his admiration of him, Tails can sometimes get impatient and annoyed by Sonic's fast-paced behavior and attitude. He downright hates when Sonic ignores him as seen in Sonic Adventure, and he gets annoyed when Sonic leaves him hanging when he runs off or when he is planning to do reckless things without much thinking, such as when Sonic planned to just smash the Extractor in Sonic Lost World. Despite facing such cases, though, Tails remains loyal to Sonic and stands by his side to aid him no matter what. In Sonic Colors, Tails was a great help to Sonic and was with him throughout the game. Tails cares enough for Sonic to even sacrifice himself to be a victim of Eggman's mind control whilst pushing Sonic out of the way. Tails also embarrassed Sonic when he was talking to a giant broken robot and continues to tease him about it. In the end, he, however doubted that Sonic could beat Eggman and was impressed when Sonic was able to not only do just that but also live through the following explosion. In Sonic Generations, Tails threw Sonic a surprise birthday party and made Sonic a special chili dog. Tails was the first one restored in the White Space and stayed with Sonic for the remainder of the game and story. Tails and Sonic talk about the strangeness of the areas that they are going though like the Green Hill that looked like "Someone sucked all the life and color out of it". In Sonic Lost World, Tails' friendship with Sonic became strained when they formed an alliance with Eggman. Believing that Sonic trusted Eggman, his own nemesis, more than him to shut down the Extractor, Tails became rather frustrated and angry at Sonic's lack of faith in him and even got into an argument with him when he told about how much it hurt thinking that Sonic trusted Eggman more. It became further strained when Sonic scolded Tails for putting Cubot's head on a battle mech, which caused Cubot to almost kill Tails. At the end of the game, though, Sonic apologizes for doubting Tails and Tails forgave him, mending their brotherly bond. Amy Rose For the most part, Amy Rose and Tails have a very friendly relationship as they are usually together when they and Sonic are out saving the world. Tails, Sonic, and Amy interact with each other often because Amy usually tries to tag along with Sonic and Tails when they are trying to beat Eggman, thus making them friends along the process. Sonic uses Tails to distract Amy in order to escape from her or avoid contact during a mission, though Tails usually responds to this with a lack of confidence as he too is not a fan of her anger. Amy also at times will come to Tails' aid and defend him when she can, like when Wave the Swallow insulted Tails, where Amy got infuriated whilst challenging Wave to a race. Tails has also saved Amy numerous times when Sonic could not, to which she is very grateful. When the Egg Carrier was losing altitude and about to crash Sonic told Tails to act quickly and take Amy to safety. Tails also saved Amy a few more times from Eggman on Prison Island, as well as saving Amy along with Sonic from the exploding Prison Island, and finally saving Amy from Eggman on the Space Colony ARK at gunpoint. Knuckles the Echidna Tails is also close friends with Knuckles. They converse more than Knuckles does with Sonic, and although he is not as much a rival to Knuckles as Sonic is, Tails does occasionally tend to irritate Knuckles with his technobabble. Knuckles seems to enjoy teasing Tails from time to time, such as when he scares Tails with the idea that they fought with Shadow's ghost just before Hang Castle Zone in Sonic Heroes. Despite this, Knuckles is probably Tails' best friend after Sonic. Knuckles has shown that he cares for Tails, such as when he assured Tails that Eggman is nothing to worry about they join Sonic at the start in Sonic Heroes, or when he furiously defended Tails after Wave mocked Tails in Sonic Riders. Even though they are good friends, Tails and Knuckles have fought each other numerous times, usually when Knuckles has been tricked by Eggman, but in the end, there are never hard feelings between them. Dr. Eggman In every game since his debut, Tails has been one of Eggman's biggest enemies along with Sonic, whether he is against him head on or helping out Sonic in any way he can. At first, Tails was useful as a hostage, which later turned into a worse situation for Eggman. Eggman's plans are always foiled by Sonic and Tails, sometimes because he targets one and forgets about the other (this occurred in Sonic Adventure 2, when Eggman was stopped by Tails on the Space Colony ARK after he blasted Sonic into space. In Sonic Adventure, Eggman had to race Tails to the missile he launched into Station Square, but could not reach it in time. He retaliated by using the giant Egg Walker but was again stopped by Tails. In Sonic Adventure 2, Tails had a rivalry with Dr. Eggman, fighting him directly in the Cyclone twice - once on Prison Island (to which Eggman said "I can't lose to Tails!" after being defeated), the second time on the Space Colony ARK, after Eggman blasted Sonic into space. After this, the rivalry seemed to cease, and Eggman and Tails were seen talking to each other in a somewhat civil way at the end of the game. In Sonic Colors, Eggman charged up a mind control beam and shot it at Sonic, but Tails quickly pushed Sonic out of the way so that he got hit instead. Eggman used this to his advantage and made Tails run at supersonic speeds to block Sonic's way. Eggman then dared Sonic to fight his best friend to get to him, but Sonic refused. Eggman kept pushing and prepared Tails for an attack, but the mind control device then ran out of energy. In Sonic Generations, Classic Robotnik asked Modern Eggman who all of Sonic's "modern" friends were. Modern Eggman's reply was that they were insignificant and that they should only worry about Sonic and Tails, believing they are the only real threats. In Sonic Lost World, Tails dislikes working with Eggman even more than Sonic does, making a comment about Cubot's voice chip looking like it was made by a two-year-old and wanting to fight him. However, Eggman later saves Tails from being attacked by an aggressive Cubot. After Tails is captured, Eggman says they should make sure Tails' sacrifice wasn't in vain. They become enemies again after the Deadly Six are defeated and Eggman reemerges as the villain. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow and Tails were at first enemies in Sonic Adventure 2 because Shadow was impersonating Sonic and got him thrown in jail at Prison Island. Towards the end of the game, they became Allies when they had to save the planet from the Space Colony Ark. For the most part Tails and Shadow have remained allies, but like Sonic have turned into rivals because of their goals. Such times they have been rivals are in Sonic Heroes, Sonic Battle, and Sonic Rivals 2. In Sonic Heroes they fought very briefly because Shadow and Rouge had provoked Team Sonic into fighting them. In Sonic Battle Shadow and Tails fought at the end of Tails' Story because Tails resisted giving up Emerl to Shadow. Shadow threatened Tails that he would have to give Emerl up or else they would fight for him, Tails admitted that he admires Shadow's spirit but would not give up in a fight. When Tails won the fight Shadow warned him that he would be back again to get Emerl, but Rouge showed up and told Shadow to go back to Night Babylon. In Sonic Rivals 2. Shadow and Metal Sonic confronted Tails and Sonic because they were all going after Eggman. Wave the Swallow Wave and Tails are rivals in inventions since they both are smart. In Sonic Riders Wave was impressed by Tails' inventions but could not admit it saying that he made "a piece of junk". She teases Tails by calling him "shorty". In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, the two do not seem to rival each other in anything. When Wave was hurt by the robots in the game, Tails is seen in the screen trying to help her get up. In Sonic Free Riders, she keeps the same attitude towards him like how she was in Sonic Riders. Once again, they do not talk much or show much rivalry until in one scene when Tails examines the gears and compliments it. Wave, however, does not take his comment seriously and rudely asks him if he was being sarcastic. Rouge the Bat Tails and Rouge have a friendly relationship but Rouge sometimes adds complications to it. They will usually get along but Rouge will sometimes playfully tease Tails to get a reaction from him. In Sonic Adventure 2, Tails was basically unaware of Rouge's presence, but this was because Rouge was sent by Eggman to spy on Tails when he was trying to find the President. After that their interaction stopped until the Ark was set on its collision course with Earth. In Sonic Battle, Rouge would use her charm to tease Tails because she thought it was cute and funny how he reacted. She was however very helpful in Tails' story as she gave him the access card for the Central Computer Room, distracted Shadow, and told Tails how to escape the Guard Robos. Later on in Rouge's story Tails had to stop Rouge from stealing a Chaos Emerald. Cream the Rabbit Tails and Cream are good friends with each other either by supporting each other or just spending time with each other. Throughout the games, there is not much contact between the two but it is understood that they get along very well when they are shown throughout some story cutscenes. The only game they have really interacted with each other is in Sonic Free Riders, Tails said that Cream's Extreme Gear was really good in the race to which Cream replied "Well, sure! That means a lot coming from you, Mr. Tails!". They also interacted in Sonic Rush in which Tails is protective of Cream, telling her to stay away from Blaze as she was a suspect. Cream also compliments Tails to Blaze, telling her that he is "neat". In the Mario & Sonic series handheld versions, they seem to be friendly as well. In the London version, after the Phantasmal Fog clones try to attack Cream, Tails assures her she'll be safe while Mario, Sonic, and Luigi hold them back. He then lashes out at the clones for trying to attack her. In the Rio version, they are partners for Beach Volleyball on day 2 of Mario's Story. Cream states that they have "the bestest teamwork." In some games Cream is Amy's equivalent of Tails to Sonic, often helping Amy out or trying to get her out of bad situations like Amy's compulsion to push herself too far especially when aroused to anger. E-123 Omega Currently, Tails is the only one of Sonic's friends to have even spoken to Omega, with the others including Sonic only briefly coming into contact, either not knowing who he is or fighting him like in Sonic Heroes. Physical Description Normal Form Tails is a young, anthropomorphic fox with a unique mutation of two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also has blue eyes. Typically, his attire consists simply of white gloves and red shoes with white toes. Pony Form When Tails is in his pony form he becomes a pegasus, his main is white and yellow while his body is completely yellow, his eyes remain the same and his cutie mark is a wrench. Boom Form Tails is almost identical to his main form in appearance, except that he is slightly taller, his legs are longer, his twin-tails are thinner, his shoulders are more pronounced and his chest fur is much less fluffy. For attire, he wears a pair of brown goggles with orange lenses on his head, (which appear to change shape whenever they are worn on his eyes) a brown work belt with a strap around his shoulder and a small buckle adorned with his signature symbol, and white medium-long gloves with no cuffs. He also wears red sneakers with white toes and cuffs, which have white sports tape wrapped around the middle. He also occasionally wears his Communicator. Personality Tails is a gentle-hearted, sweet-natured and loyal fox with a positive attitude. In his beginnings, he was initially timid and quiet, but he has opened up and become more outgoing over the years. Tails is not one to grab the spotlight for himself and, instead, is always ready and willing help others without asking for anything in return. Tails has a distinct love for mechanics and he finds himself most at home in his workshop working on his next creation. Despite his great skills, Tails is very humble about his abilities, never giving them many thoughts, though he has yet to discover his true potential of what he can accomplish. At the time of Sonic Lost World, Tails has become more confident and outspoken about his intelligence, though he still does not openly brag. Regardless, he has been known to mock Eggman's own creations, and sometimes Eggman himself. When young, Tails often lacked self-confidence and courage. After meeting Sonic and gaining his support, Tails gained more confidence and belief in himself. However, this status quo, created from Sonic's authority over him put a mental stranglehold on Tails that made him dependent on Sonic. As such, he often lacked directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. A turning point for Tails came in Sonic Adventure; when Station Square was in danger of being destroyed, Tails was the only one who could stop this. With Sonic nowhere to be found, Tails realized that he could not depend on Sonic forever and had to try on his own. After saving Station Square, Tails realized he could be independent and support himself without Sonic, and all he needed was determination and faith. Since then, Tails has become more independent, self-confident, motivated and brave, and can as well rise up to be a real hero when needed. During their earlier adventures together, Tails strove to become just like Sonic by replicating the mannerisms he found admirable. In this period, Tails was content with being Sonic's sidekick as he was just happy to hang out with Sonic. As Tails grew as a person, he would still remain as close to Sonic as ever and look up to him as he has always done, but his esteem about Sonic's heroics have dwindled, as he these days cares more about inventing then Sonic's heroic deeds. Despite his development, Tails still tends to depend on Sonic when he is in a moment of weakness. However, he hopes to one day be self-sufficient and independent like Sonic to prove he can be relied upon. Also, even though Tails still enjoys being Sonic's sidekick, he believes that he can do almost anything if he puts his mind to it. Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails is afraid of lightning and can be naive and big mouthed, such as in Sonic Adventure 2 when he accidentally told Eggman that the Chaos Emerald that Sonic had was a fake, thus ruining the heroes' plans. Tails also hates feeling useless or being ignored, as seen in the cases when he is talking to Sonic. He also gets very angry when someone insults his mechanical skills and takes it very personally, as seen when Wave the Swallow mocked his self-customized Blue Star. Tails has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends, such as when he tried to explain how an Extreme Gear worked, meaning that Tails does not always use tact in a situational matter. Nevertheless, Tails is supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter what or how dangerous the situation might be, and do whatever it takes to help them, even if it means sacrificing himself for them. Theme Song "Emerald Hill Zone" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ap-fm75Grk Voice Voice from games (Ryō Hirohashi). Miles "Tails" Prower Quotes "I hate it when he doesn't listen to me." "Sonic actually asked me for the first time to do something for him. I won't let him down! I WON'T GIVE UP!" "What have you done to Sonic!? I'll never forgive you for this!" "What are we gonna do, Sonic?" "It's hard to keep up with Sonic..." "Making robots is the same as breaking them" "Okay! Time to Fly!" "I'll do my best!" "Sonic, I'm coming!" "I'm gonna fly circles around you!" "It may not look like it, but I have been training with Sonic!" "When we turned to look around, the race was over and we already won." "Uhh... Are you talking to the broken robot who can't hear you?" "I'm totally pleased, and a little nauseous, I grabbed a bite to eat at the Bucket-o-Sushi... his cruelty knows no bounds." "Good job to you on inventing a translator that allowed us to speak to the aliens and figure out exactly what we needed to do so we weren't running around the park looking like idiots. Oh no wait, that was me." "Thanks, Sonic! I thought I was dead! Floating without a body in a black limbo... (shudders) I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks." "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said soon! I thought you already left!" "This place looks like something sucked all the life and color out of it." "Doubles of us... Places and enemies from our past... We're traveling through time and space!" "Leave the flying to me!" "You can win, Sonic!" "You always do!" "Not getting fried would be nice..." "I've built a TV out of paperclips and reprogrammed a super computer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick. (...) So look, fixing a propeller on a bi-plane? That's about as difficult as taking a nap." "Well, there you go folks! The motion is passed unanimously!" "Sorry you got stuck with a voice chip that looks like it was built by a two-year-old!" "In hindsight, I've got to agree with you, Doc. Thanks for the save. Um... Can you get off me now?" Gallery Tails Pony.png|Tails as a pony. bfa9562b18c9bd05e740574caf9854f5_jpg.png|Young/Classic Tails. Sonic_Boom_Tails_2.png|Tails in Sonic Boom. Tails.png Trivia *Tails' possession of two tails is derived from the mythological kitsune (Japanese for "Fox") from common Japanese folklore. The kitsune is said to be capable of growing multiple tails - nine tails at maximum - with it being said that the more tails it has, the more old, wise and powerful it is. *His real name "Miles Prower" is a pun on "miles per hour", a reference to the famed speed of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Tails' outstanding speed is partially due his training with Sonic. *During his first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Tails' fur was orange in color, but the color was changed to yellow-orange in Sonic Adventure artwork, and light-yellow for Sonic Heroes. *Tails and Eggman are the only characters who are addressed by their nicknames, with their full names of "Miles Prower" and "Doctor Ivo Robotnik" being used far less. *His fur color seems to vary a little bit from every game, from orange in-between Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog 3, to golden yellow in Sonic Adventure, to being orange in Sonic Adventure 2 and to yellow in Sonic Heroes. *As proven in Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Heroes and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Tails seems to get dizzy easily and feels pretty uncomfortable when he gets dizzy. This is an inconsistency concerning the character, due to his "Rapid Tail Spin" attack in Sonic Adventure and the Spin Dash attack. *Tails appears to have phasmophobia, a fear of ghosts, first made apparent in Sonic Heroes. *As seen in Sonic Colors, Tails can read binary fluently, although it was shown later that the codes were in Hexadecimal. *Nintendo Power magazine had a poll asking which sidekick people would choose, with Tails being the second most picked. *In Sonic Adventure, in the cutscene after the Egg Carrier shoots down Sonic and Tails (if playing Tails' story), it shows a flashback where Tails is walking in the jungle of Mystic Ruins and Sonic speeds by, with Tails running right behind him (a reference to how they met). The Mystic Ruins is used for this scene, rather than having to develop an entirely different environment that would only be used once. *Modern Tails' artwork in Sonic Generations looks very similar to his artwork in Sonic Advance 3, whereas his Classic artwork appears to be completely new. *Unlike Sonic's classic form, Classic Tails speaks in Sonic Generations. *Even though Tails is one of the fastest characters in the series, he is a skill type in the Mario & Sonic series, due to the fact that there can only be two characters per type; Sonic and Shadow are faster, and Tails is still one of the main characters. This is also the case for Eggman. *A bonus wallpaper, accessed from inserting the Dreamcast version of Sonic Adventure into a computer, shows Tails out of his trademark white-and-red shoes, and instead wearing sandals. This also reveals the shape of his feet. *In Spiral Knights, there's a Tails costume for the players where you can wear Tails' tails, along with a Metal Sonic costume. *In Sonic Generations, Tails' Classic "pose" in the profile section is in the "pose" at the beginning of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *Despite being a fox, Tails has been mistaken for a squirrel; during Nintendo Power's run, the magazine would occasionally refer to Tails as a squirrel, although typically for humorous purposes. *Tails is the only playable character in Sonic Advance 3 who does not have a dialogue. Category:Sonic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults